Sailor Moon: Ami's True Love!
by HentaiFictionWorld
Summary: This Story Is About Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury As She Decides Between Two Different Men!
1. Chapter 1 The New Transfer Student!

this story takes place after Stars and has no connection with my past fics its entirely new so i hope you enjoy it :)

Chapter 1: The New Transfer Student!

Two Years Have Passed Since Sailor Moon Purified Galaxia Of Chaos And The Girls Are About To Start Their 3rd Year Of High School "Man High School Is So Hard!" Usagi Whined As She Twirled Her Pen In Her Hands "I'm Sure You'll Do Fine Usagi!" Ami Said Smiling Kindly "Thanks Ami" Usagi Said Smiling Back At Her As The Teacher A Tall Slender Woman With Shoulder Length Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes And B-Cup Breasts Wearing A Red Dress Walked In The Room.

The Teacher Smiled As The Students All Stood Up And Bowed To Her "Good Morning Mrs. Tanaka!" The Whole Class Said Still Bowing "Good Morning Class Please Be Seated I'll Now Take Attendance!" She Said As The Whole Class Sat Down "Gosh Miss Tanaka Sure Is Pretty Huh Ami?" Usagi Whispered To Ami "She Sure Is Usagi" Ami Whispered Back Smiling "Mizuno, Ami?" Mrs. Tanaka Said Looking At Her Attendance Sheet "Right Here!" Ami Said Holding Up Her Hand "Thank You Miss Mizuno!" Mrs. Tanaka Said Nodding As She Resumes Calling Out Names.

"Tsukino, Usagi?" Mrs. Tanaka Said Looking Around "Right Here!" Usagi Said Holding Up Her Hand "Very Good Miss Tsukino!" Mrs. Tanaka Said Smiling As She Finished Calling Everyone Else's Name "Okay Class Before We Begin We Have A New Transfer Student Starting Today I Want You All To Meet Saotome, Ryuji!" Mrs. Tanaka Said As The Door Swung Open And A Boy With Short Blonde Hair Spiked Up At The Front, Blue Eyes With A Handsome Face Wearing A Black School Outfit Walks In The Room Making All The Girls Except Ami Who Just Looked At Him Squeal "THE Saotome Ryuji!?" Usagi Screamed Looking At Him With Hearts In Her Eyes.

Ryuji Holds Up His Hand "Hey Everyone As Mrs. Tanaka Has Said My Name Is Saotome, Ryuji As You Obviously Already Know I Am A Rock Star And I Joined This School So I Could Finish My Education And I Hope You Will Help Me" Ryuji Said Bowing Then Looked Around And Saw Ami Looking At Him And Blushed Slightly As He Took The Empty Desk Next To Her Ami Turned To Him "Nice To Meet You My Name's Mizuno Ami" She Said Smiling Kindly As She Held Out Her Hand Ryuji Took Her Hand And Kissed It "Pleasures All Mine Pretty Lady" He Said Looking Into Her Eyes.

Ami Blushed Slightly "Saotome-San..." She Muttered Making Ryuji Smile "Gotta Admit You're The First Girl Who Didn't Scream And Fuss Over Me Thank You Mizuno-Chan!" He Said Still Looking Into Her Eyes "You're Welcome Saotome-San I've Never Been One To Go Crazy Over Celebrities I'm Sure They'd Prefer To Be Treated Like Anyone Else" Ami Said Smiling Kindly Making Ryuji Blush "Alright You Two You Can Get To Know Each Other Better After Class!" Mrs. Tanaka Said Making Them Both Jump Out Of Their Seats "Yes Ma'am!" They Both Said As Everyone Else Laughed.

A Few Hours Later Class Ends And Ami Goes To Her Locker And Smiles As She Unlocks It And Grabs Her Outside Shoes Puts Them On Then Adds Her Indoor Shoes To The Locker Then Closes It And Reacts With Shock When She Sees Ryuji Standing There "Saotome-San! You Scared Me!" She Said Gasping "Sorry Mizuno-Chan Didn't Mean Too I Just Wanted To Thank You Again For Not Going Nuts On Me I Truly Appreciate It!" Ryuji Said Smiling "Its Alright No Harm No Foul And You're Welcome" Ami Said Kindly "Listen Mizuno-Chan Um I Was Wondering Do You Maybe Want To Go Out With Me Sometime?" Ryuji Said Blushing Crimson.

Ami Blushes Hard "I Don't Know I Have Cram School Everyday After School" She Said Nervously As Ryuji Grabs Her Chin And Makes Her Look At Him "Come On Mizuno-Chan It Will Be Fun I Promise!" He Said Looking Into Her Eyes "S-Saotome-San I...I Suppose After Cram School I Could..." Ami Said Shuffling Her Feet Nervously "Great Is 7 O'Clock Good For You Mizuno-Chan?" Ryuji Said Smiling Happily "Y-Yeah Its Fine Saotome-San" Ami Said Blushing Crimson "Great I'll See You Then Pretty Lady" Ryuji Said Kissing Her On The Cheek And Walking Off Ami Rubs Her Cheek And Smiles "Saotome-San..." She Said With A Sigh.

Chapter 1. End


	2. Chapter 2 Ami's Date With Ryuji!

Chapter 2: Ami's Date With Ryuji!

As Soon As Cram School Lets Out Ami Runs Home And Takes A Quick Shower Then Gets Dressed She Decides To Wear Her Blue Dress And Puts On Red Lipstick After Checking Herself Out In The Mirror She Goes To Pick Up Her Phone Off The Nightstand Then Heads Downstairs And Hears Her Doorbell Ring "Coming!" She Said Walking Towards The Door And Opening It Seeing Ryuji Standing There In A Black Suit He Checks Her Out "Wow Mizuno-Chan You Look Amazing!" He Said Blushing Hard.

Ami Smiles Kindly "Thank You Saotome-San You Look Handsome Too" She Said Blushing Slightly "So Um Are You Ready To Go?" Ryuji Asked Smiling Happily "Absolutely!" Ami Replied Grabbing Her Keys And Purse Then Steps Out Of Her House And Locks The Door As They Walk Together "I'm Really Glad You Accepted Tonight Mizuno-Chan You're Different From Most Girls And I Like That" Ryuji Said Putting His Arm On Her Shoulders Making Ami Blush "Well I Don't Generally Date But I Figured One Date Wouldn't Hurt" Ami Replied With A Kind Smile.

Ami Stops Walking And Gazes At The Stretch Limo In The Parking Lot "Saotome-San Is That Yours?" She Asked Wide Eyed "Yep Its A Real Beauty Huh?" Ryuji Said Smiling As He Opened The Back Door And Held Out His Hand "It Sure Is It Must've Cost A Fortune!" Ami Said Grabbing His Hand And Stepping Inside The Limo "Yeah But Its Worth It As I Don't Drive" Ryuji Said Getting In The Limo And Sitting Next To Her "So Tell Me Mizuno-Chan Do You Like Karaoke Bars?" He Asked Looking At Her "I've Never Been To One Actually" Ami Said Looking Down At Her Lap Blushing Hard.

Ryuji Smiled As He Grabbed Her Chin And Moved Her Head So Shes Looking At Him "I'm Betting You Have A Beautiful Voice Mizuno-Chan" He Said Looking Into Her Eyes "Saotome-San..." Ami Said Looking At Him Blushing Hard "You'll Have A Blast I Promise Mizuno-Chan" Ryuji Said Pushing A Button On The Ceiling Of The Limo "Take Us To A Karaoke Bar Please!" He Said Into The Intercom "Yes Sir!" The Driver Replied And Started Driving Off And Fifteen Minutes Later They Arrive Outside A Beautiful Karaoke Bar Called The Voice.

Ryuji Gets Out Of The Limo Then Helps Ami Get Out "Nice Place Huh?" Ryuji Said Smiling Happily As He Looked Around "Very Nice!" Ami Said Also Looking Around As She Grabs His Arm And Walks Into The Bar With Him "Oh Good There's A Free Space Right There!" Ryuji Said Walking Up To It And Sitting Down Ami Grabs Her Menu And Takes A Look "Wow The Food Here Sounds Amazing!" She Said Happily.

Ryuji Nods As He Looks At His "Sure Does After We Order We Should Sing A Duet Together!" He Said Looking At Her Making Ami Blush Crimson "A Duet With You Saotome-San? I Don't Know..." She Replied Shuffling Nervously "You'll Be Fine I Swear It!" Ryuji Said Smiling Kindly At Her "O-Okay..." Ami Nods Nervously And Few Minutes Later After They Order There Meals Ryuji Takes Ami's Hand And Leads Her On The Stage And They Flip Through Songs "Which One Do You Want To Sing Mizuno-San?" Ryuji Asks Kindly.

Ami Looks At The Songs On Screen "How About This One?" She Said Pointing At It Ryuji Looks At It And Smiles "Excellent Choice Mizuno-Chan" He Said Kissing Her Cheek And Handing Her A Microphone Making Her Blush Crimson As They Start Singing All The Bar Patrons Turn To Watch Them "Wow There Good!" One Woman Said To Her Husband Beside Her "I Agree Dear" He Said Tapping His Foot On The Ground.

After Finishing There Song They Get A Huge Standing Ovation From The Patrons So They Bow A Few Times Then Return To Their Seats Where There Meals Are Waiting For Them "I Told You, You Had A Beautiful Voice Mizuno-Chan!" Ryuji Said Cutting His Steak Happily "That Was Fun Saotome-San!" Ami Said Happily Eating Her Caesar Salad "This Salad Is So Good!" Ami Added As She Drank Some Tea.

A Few Hours And A Few More Songs Later They Decided To Call It A Night And As They Approached The Limo Ami Gets A Text Message "Sorry Saotome-San" Ami Said Picking Her Phone Up And Reacting With Shock As She Read The Message "Whats Wrong Mizuno-Chan?" Ryuji Asked Raising His Eyebrows "Ry- I-I'm Sorry Saotome-San But I Gotta Go!" Ami Said Running Off "Mizuno-Chan!" Ryuji Called After Her But She Kept Running.

Chapter 2. End


	3. Chapter 3 The Reunion!

Chapter 3: The Reunion!

Ami Makes It Home And Collapses On Her Bed She Gazes At Her Phone Reading The Text She Had Received Earlier It Reads "Hi Ami-Chan I'm Just Messaging You To Say Hi And That I'm On My Way Back To Tokyo I Should Arrive Tomorrow Morning At 10 AM I Can't Wait To See You Again I've Missed You So Much, Love Ryo" Ami Sighs While Reading The Message Over And Over Again "Ryo..." She Thought Smiling And Blushing.

Just Then Ami's Phone Rang She Looks At The Call Display And Sees Its Ryuji And Answers It "Hi Saotome-San!" Ami Said Kindly "Mizuno-Chan Thank God You're Alright I Was So Worried When You Ran Off" Ryuji Said Sighing Happily "Yeah Sorry About That Saotome-San That Text I Got Was From A Friend I Haven't Seen In Years Apparently He's Coming Back Into Town Tomorrow Morning" Ami Said Smiling Happily "Old Boyfriend?" Ryuji Asked Curiously "Yeah We Dated For A Bit And Truth Is I Still Love Him" Ami Said Looking Down "I'm Sorry Saotome-San..." She Added Quickly.

Ryuji Sighs "Its Alright Mizuno-Chan, Looks Like I Have Some Competition!" He Said Chuckling "This Is A First For Me I've Never Had Two Guys Fight Over Me Before!" Ami Said Giggling Ryuji Smiles "I Find That Hard To Believe Mizuno-Chan" He Said Amused "Why's That Saotome-San?" Ami Said Raising Her Eyebrows "You're So Beautiful Mizuno-Chan That's Why" He Said Making Ami Blush Crimson "Saotome-San You're So Sweet!" She Said Happily.

Ryuji Sighs Happily "Well I Gotta Run Mizuno-Chan I Have A Gig In The Morning" Ryuji Said Yawning "Yeah I Want To Go Surprise Ryo-Kun At The Train Station Tomorrow" Ami Said Kindly "Sweet Dreams Mizuno-Chan" Ryuji Said Kindly "Sweet Dreams Saotome-San!" Ami Replied Kindly As She Hung Up Her Phone Then Got Into Her Blue Night Gown And Went To Sleep And Woke Up The Next Day Sweating Having Dreamed Of Having A Three-Way With Ryuji And Ryo "Oh God What A Hot Dream!" She Thought As She Got Out Of Bed And Took A Quick Shower.

After Slipping Into Her Blue Dress She Got On Her Bike And Quickly Rode Down To The Train Station As She Was Fifteen Minutes Early She Leaned Up Against A Post And Waited Sure Enough A Huge White Train Pulled Up Fifteen Minutes Later And Everyone Got Off The Train With Ryo Getting Off Last And Looking Around Then Smiles Broadly When He Sees Ami And Runs Over To Her "Ami-Chan!" He Said Picking Her Up And Giving Her A Spinning Hug "God I Missed You So Much!" He Added Looking Into Her Eyes Making Ami Blush Hard "I Missed You Too Ryo-Kun!" Ami Said Hugging Him Tightly.

Ryo Puts His Hand On Ami's Cheek "God You Haven't Changed You Still So Incredibly Beautiful Ami-Chan!" Ryo Said Rubbing Her Cheek With His Thumb "And You're Still So Handsome Ryo-Kun!" Ami Said Putting Her Hand On His Cheek "Ami-Chan..." Ryo Said As Grabbed Her Hand And Smiled Before Bending Over And Kissing Her Cheek Making Ami Blush Crimson "Lets Go Out For Breakfast And Catch Up Ami-Chan!" Ryo Said Holding Her Close Ami Smiles Happily "I'd Love To Ryo-Kun!" Ami Said Looking Into His Eyes.

Chapter 3. End


	4. Chapter 4 A Three-Way Relationship!

Chapter 4: A Three-Way Relationship!?

An Hour Later Ami And Ryo Are At A Bistro Called Breakfast Matters Lunch Too! "What A Cute Place Ryo-Kun!" Ami Said Smiling Happily At Him "Yeah Its Great So How Have You Been Ami-Chan?" Ryo Said Putting His Hand On Hers And Rubbing It Gently "Never Better Ryo-Kun" Ami Said Blushing "I Really Missed You Ryo-Kun!" She Added Putting Her Other Hand On His Then Looking At Him With Love In Her Eyes Making Him Blush Hard "I Missed You Too Ami-Chan" Ryo Said As The Waitress A Woman With Raven Black Hair, Green Eyes With A Slender But Well Built Body Wearing A White And Blue Maid Looking Dress Came Up To Them.

She Smiles "Ready To Order Folks?" She Asked Kindly Ami And Ryo Both Smile At Her "Yes I'll Take A Cup Of Coffee And Two Of Your Finest Pancakes With Strawberry Syrup Please!" Ryo Said Handing Her His Menu "And For You Miss?" The Waitress Asked Writing Down Ryo's Order "I'll Have The Same Thing But With Blueberry Syrup!" Ami Said Also Handing The Waitress Her Menu "Very Good" The Waitress Said Walking Off "So Ami-Chan What Have You Been Up To Lately?" Ryo Asked With A Curious Look On His Face "Just Studying Hard I'm Still Trying To Become A Doctor" Ami Said Kindly.

Ryo Chuckled "I Guess Something's Never Change Do They?" He Said Looking Into Her Eyes "Nope" Ami Replied With A Giggle "So How Did It Go With Your Studies Abroad?" Ami Asked Kindly "Pretty Good Actually I'm Betting I Could Pass You Fair And Square Now!" Ryo Said Confidently "Are You Challenging Me Handsome?" Ami Said Giving Him A Wink "Absolutely Beautiful!" Ryo Said Flirtatiously As He Leans In Closer To Her Making Her Blush Crimson But Before He Could Kiss Her The Waitress Returned With Their Order "Here You Go Folks!" She Said Smiling As She Put Their Plates And Coffee In Front Of Them "Thank You Very Much!" Ami Said Grabbing Her Knife And Fork "Looks Delicious!" She Added Cutting Into It And Taking A Huge Bite.

Ryo Does The Same Thing "So Good!" He Said Smiling Happily Just Then Ryuji Walks Past The Window Then Glances Inside And Sees Ami With Ryo And Snorts In Annoyance "She Prefers That Over A Handsome Rocker Like Me?" He Thought As He Walked In And Up To Their Table "Hello Mizuno-Chan Fancy Meeting You Here" He Said Smiling "S-Saotome-San!" Ami Said Holding Her Hand Up To Her Mouth In Shock As Ryo Looks Him Up And Down "You Are?" Ryo Asked Giving Him An Annoyed Look "Saotome, Ryuji And You Are?" Ryuji Said Giving Him A Smug Look.

Ryo Gives Him An Even More Annoyed Look "Urawa, Ryo And Do You Mind You're Disrupting Our Meal!" He Said Glaring At Him "Do You Realize Who You're Talking To Urawa-San!" Ryuji Said Glaring Back "Yeah I'm Talking To The Most Pompous Jackass I've Ever Met!" Ryo Said Making Ryuji React With Anger "W-Why You!" Ryuji Said Practically Shaking With Rage "If It Wasn't For Mizuno-Chan Being Here I'd Kick Your Ass!" Ryuji Added Balling Up His Fists "Boys Please! Stop Fighting!" Ami Said Pleading With Them "Sorry Ami-Chan" Ryo Said Looking At Her.

Ryuji Takes A Deep Breath "Yeah I'm Sorry Too Mizuno-Chan Its Just Hard For Me To See You With Another Guy" He Said Looking Away "What's He Talking About Ami-Chan?" Ryo Asked Looking At Her As Ami Goes Wide Eyed "Saotome-San And I Went Out On A Date The Night You Texted Me Saying You Were Coming Back" Ami Said Moving In Her Chair Uncomfortably "Really? Well Its Not Like We're Exclusive Ami-Chan" Ryo Said Smiling Kindly Making Ami React With Shock "You're Not Upset Ryo-Kun?" Ami Asked Looking At Him.

Ryo Shakes His Head "Not In The Least Ami-Chan You're Happiness Is Whats Important To Me" He Said Putting His Hand On Her Cheek Making Ami Smile And Grabs His Hand "Ryo-Kun..." Ami Said Closing Her Eyes Ryuji Coughs "Well This Is Certainly A Predicament Huh?" He Said Snickering "For Once I Agree With You Saotome-San" Ryo Said Nodding "Guess We'll Leave It Up To Mizuno-Chan" Ryuji Said Looking At Her Ryo Holds Up His Hand "Good Idea So Ami-Chan Who's It Gonna Be? Me Or Him?" Points At Ryuji As Ami Looks At Both Of Them.

Chapter 4 End.

so what do you guys think who should Ami-Chan choose?


	5. Chapter 5: Ami's Decision!

Chapter. 5: Ami's Decision!

Ryo Smiles Happily "So What's Your Decision Ami-Chan?" He Asked As Ami Fidgets Nervously In Her Seat "I-I-I..." Ami Stammered Before Getting Up And Running Out Of The Bistro Leaving Ryo And Ryuji With Bewildered Looks On Their Faces "Guess We Kinda Put Her On The Spot Huh Saotome-San?" Ryo Said Putting His Hand On The Back Of His Head "I Guess So But We Both Know She'll Choose Me After All What Woman Could Resist A Gorgeous Rocker Like Me?" Ryuji Replied Putting His Hand On His Forehead Making Ryo Laugh "As If Someone As Smart As Ami-Chan Would Choose A Pompous Jackass Like You!" Ryo Said Cutting Up His Pancakes And Taking A Bite Making Ryuji Growl Angrily "Watch It Urawa-San Or I Really Will Punch You Out!" Ryuji Said Balling Up His Fists.

Meanwhile Ami Arrives Back Home Ten Minutes Later And Runs To Her Room Then Plops Down On Her Bed With Her Face In Her Pillow Five Minutes Later She Hears A Knock On The Door Then It Opens And A Woman Who Looks Like Ami Except Her Hair Is Thinner In The Back And Is Wearing A Doctor's Outfit Stands There "Mind If I Come In Sweetheart?" The Woman Said Smiling Kindly "Yeah Its Fine Mom" Ami Said Sitting Up As Miss Mizuno Walks Over And Sits On Ami's Bed "I Couldn't Help Notice How Upset You Looked What's Wrong?" She Asked With A Kind Smile "Well Mom There's Two Guys Fighting Over Me And They Want Me To Choose Between Them And I Don't Know Who I Should Choose" Ami Said Looking Down.

Miss Mizuno Side Hugs Ami "I Know What You're Going Through Sweetheart It Happened To Me As Well Before I Dated Your Father You See I Had Two Guys Who Wanted Me One Was Your Father And The Other Was A Really Handsome Man But He Was Shallow And Conceited But He Treated Me Well As Did Your Father But In The End I Chose Your Father Because He Was My Childhood Sweetheart True We're Not Together Now But I Don't Regret My Decision Because I Have You Sweetie" Miss Mizuno Said Kissing Ami's Forehead.

Ami Smiles Happily "Thanks Mom I Love You!" Ami Said Resting Her Head On Her Moms Shoulder "But How Do I Choose Between Ryo And Ryuji?" Ami Added Sighing "Just Listen To Your Heart It Will Give You The Answer Sweetie The Heart Never Lies!" Miss Mizuno Said Standing Up "I Gotta Go To Work Sweetie I Love You And I'll See You Later" Miss Mizuno Said Hugging And Kissing Ami "I Love You Too Mom" Ami Said As Her Mom Walked Out The Door.

Ami Pulled Out A Pad Of Paper And For The New Few Hours Wrote Down The Pros And Cons Of Both Guys On It And Read It Several Times "This Is So Tough!" She Thought Tapping Her Pen On The Paper Then A Few Minutes Later She Blushed "It Has To Be Him He's The One!" Ami Thought As She Stood Up Then Pulled Out Her Phone "Meet Me At The Ocean Lookout!" She Texted Someone And Then Ran Out Of The Room Grabbing Her Coat She Ran Downtown And Twenty Minutes Later Came Across A Lookout Surrounded By Trees It Has A Beautiful View Of The Ocean Ami Breathes Hard Looking At A Man In A Brown Trench Coat Leaning On The Guardrail Looking Out At The Ocean.

Chapter 5. End


	6. Chapter 6: Ami's Decision Revealed!

Chapter 6: Ami's Choice Revealed!

The man turns around and looks at Ami and smiles happily "So have you made up your mind?" he asked kindly, Ami doesn't say anything she just runs up to him and kisses him passionately, the man returns the kiss as he wraps his arms around her and lifts her into the air for a few moments before putting her back down Ami smiles and says "I love you Ryo-Kun!" while looking up at him.

Ryo smiles back at her as he says "I've always loved you Ami-Chan and i always will" and holds her close as he kisses her again Ami moans as she returns the kiss "Ryo-Kun..." Ami muttered as she rested her head on his chest Ryo smiles happily as he says "Ami-Chan I'm glad you chose me as ever since i returned there's one thing I've been wanting to do!" then he pulls back reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small black box then opens it as he takes a knee making Ami gasp and tear up as he grabs her hand.

Ryo smiles up at Ami as he says "Ami-Chan i love you with all my heart and soul, i always have and i always will" as Ami continues crying softly Ryo continues to smile at her as he says "Ami Mizuno i love you more than life itself will you marry me?" as he holds up the ring a little higher Ami nods as she continues to cry softly and says "yes i will Ryo-Kun!" Ryo slides the ring which has a beautiful white diamond in the middle encircled by two gold dolphins making it look like they are swimming around it on Ami's finger and stands up kissing her again.

Ami moans softly into the kiss then she rests her head on his shoulder as they turn and look at the ocean as Ami says "The ocean is so beautiful today huh Ryo?" as she smiles happily Ryo nods and says "yeah it really is but it pales in comparison to your beauty Ami!" making Ami blush crimson as she smiled up at him and said "you're more handsome than Mamoru!" it was Ryo's turn to blush crimson as he replied "Aw come on I'm not that dashing am i?" with an amused chuckle.

Ami just smiled up at him and said "yes you are... my handsome Ryo!" as she tiptoed to kiss him passionately, A few hours pass by and Ami returns home unable to stop looking at her new beautiful diamond ring and smiling from ear to ear not seeing her mom standing in front of her she bumps into her and falls down Ami rubs her butt as her mom looks down at her and says "Are you okay sweetie?, you got to watch where you're going!" as she reaches down and helps her up Ami snickers as she replies "Sorry mom i couldn't stop staring at this!" and holds out her hand showing off her ring.

Miss Mizuno shrieks as she sees the ring and grabs Ami's hand as she says "You're engaged sweetheart?, oh my god!" then pulls her to the couch and makes her sit down and says "So tell me who's the lucky guy?" then grabs Ami's hands, Ami just giggles and says "Urawa, Ryo he's the kindest, sweetest most handsome man I've ever met" as Miss Mizuno smiles happily and asks "When will i get to meet Urawa-San?, he sounds like a real gentleman!".

Ami smiles happily as she replies "In about an hour i invited him over for Tea and Cookies" as her mom shrieks again "I got to get ready!" she said running towards her bedroom as Ami got up and went to the bathroom and fixed her hair in the mirror then put on some red lipstick, an hour later Ryo knocks on her door and Ami runs to the door giving her top a quick pat before opening the door and smiling at Ryo.

Ami grabs his hand as she leads him into her house and says "Come on in Ryo my moms dying to meet you!" and keeps pulling him until they reach the living room where Miss Mizuno is sitting on the couch wearing a dark blue dress, red shoes, diamond earrings and pink lipstick Ryo swallows nervously as he says "Hello Mizuno-San its nice to meet you!" and bows as Miss Mizuno smiles happily and says "Its nice to meet you Urawa-San!" as she returns the bow and motions to the chair next to the couch which Ryo promptly takes and smiles happily "This house is very beautiful Mizuno-San" he said looking around.

Miss Mizuno smiles as she leans over to Ami who just sat next to her and whispers "You're right he's really cute and charming!" then giggled as Ami replied "told you so mom!" as she giggled too Ryo coughed then said "I see where Ami gets her amazing beauty from" making Miss Mizuno blush "Flatterer!" she replied with a giggle then added "I'd love for you to marry my precious daughter guys like you don't appear often and i know my little girl wouldn't choose wrong" while smiling happily.

Chapter. 6 End

Note: i changed my writing style because i got ridiculed for it on another site hope its okay :)


	7. Chapter 7 Ryuji Vs Ryo! A Battle Of Love

Chapter. 7: Ryuji vs Ryo! A Battle Of Love! Part 1.

A few months have passed and its only a few days before the big day and Ami is getting last minute adjustments to her dress and Ryo is picking up his Tuxedo from the cleaners next door Ryo smiles as he grabs the box with his Tuxedo in it and says "Thanks Yamamoto-San how much do i owe you?" while holding up his hand.

Yamamoto smiles and replies "1000 yen should do it Urawa-San!" as he holds out his hand "Here you go and thanks again!" Ryo said handing him the money then grabs the box and walks out as he does he sees Ami waiting for him holding a big white box and smiles as he says "All done my love?" as he walks up to her Ami turns and smiles "I sure am dear, are you ready to head home?" she asked leaning in to kiss him.

Ryo returns the kiss as he replied "I certainly am lets go" and they walked off but 20 minutes later just as they made it back to the house they're cut off by a huge black Limousine and the back door swings open and Ryuji steps out and glares at Ryo as he says "Urawa-San!, after thinking it over these past months I've decided to challenge to you a winner take all fight if you win I'll leave and you'll never see me again but if i win Mizuno-Chan will be mine!" while holding up his fist.

Ryo laughs as he looks at Ryuji and replies "Sorry but i'd be stupid to accept those terms, besides Ami made her choice why can't you accept that?" making Ryuji growl angrily "What you're not scared are you?" he said while making chicken noises, Ryo growls back "I'm not afraid Saotome-San!" Ryo said calmly as Ryuji leers at him "Prove it!, fight me Urawa-Kun if you really loved her you'd fight for her" Ryuji said taunting Ryo.

Ami grabs Ryo's arm as he tries moving forward "You want it you got it jackass!" Ryo said as he turned to Ami and said "I'm sorry Ami but i do this out of love" as he kissed Ami's cheek then handed his box to her "I promise i will win!" he added smiling at her as Ami nodded "Please be careful Ryo!" she said backing up a bit as Ryo turned to face Ryuji and points at him "bring it on jackass!" he said as Ryuji growls and holds up his fists.

Chapter 7 End.


	8. Chapter 8 Ryuji vs Ryo Part 2!

Chapter. 8: Ryo vs Ryuji A Battle Of Love Part 2.

Ryuji runs up to Ryo and throws a punch which Ryo dodges to the left causing Ryuji's fist to just barely miss his ear as he lifts his knee and strikes Ryuji in the gut causing him to fall to a knee coughing hard "Have you had enough or do you want some more?" Ryo said looking down at Ryuji.

Ryuji looked up at Ryo and said "Funny i was just about to ask you the same question!" as he stood back up and threw a punch which connected with Ryo's gut and it was Ryo's turn to take a knee as he coughed hard and said "Nice punch but I'm far from done!" as he stood up and threw a volley of punches.

After blocking most of them one gets through and hits Ryuji in the face knocking him down and he coughs loudly as he lands on his back Ryo holds up his fists as he looks down at him and says "Ready to admit defeat?" then spits out the side of his mouth as Ami looks on concerned.

Ryuji stands back up and wipes the blood off his mouth and growls as he says "NEVER!" and runs towards Ryo with his arms outstretched only to be greeted with a kick to the stomach making him grunt in pain as Ryo punches him in the gut a few times followed up by a few to the face which knocks him back down.

Ryo puts his hands down as he looks down at Ryuji and says "It's Over Saotome-San, I'm sorry it came to this truth be told i used to be a fan of yours, your music was amazing but now i see your just a pompous jackass in real life, i hope someday we can be friends but until then i wish you the best" then turns and walks back to Ami.

Ryuji Stands back up shakily as Ryo hugs Ami "I'm Sorry you had to watch that Ami" Ryo said kindly as Ryuji coughed and said "D-Did you r-really mean that Urawa-San?" while wobbling weakly as Ryo turns to face him and said "I meant every word Saotome-San" while smiling kindly as Ryuji looks at him and manages to say "T-Thank you Urawa-San" then passes out and falls over with a tear rolling down his cheek.

Ryo walks over and picks him up then says "No sense in letting you stay out here" as him and Ami walk into the house then Ryo lays Ryuji on the couch as Ami walks out the room and returns Five Minutes later with a cold cloth and puts it on his head then hugs Ryo and says "You were so amazing Ryo i never knew you could fight" as Ryo wraps his arms around her and replies "I'd do anything for you Ami" then Kisses her passionately.

Chapter 8 End.


	9. Chapter 9 The Wedding!

Chapter. 9: The Wedding!

A few months have passed and its the big day, Ami is with her maid of honor Makoto and she is fussing with Ami's dress which is floor length and shows off lots of cleavage "Your dress is so beautiful Ami-Chan!" Makoto said as he pulled at a few areas Ami just blushed as she replied "Thank you Mako-Chan, you think Ryo will like it?" while looking in the mirror in front of her.

Makoto nods and smiles "Of course i do how could he not?, your showing more cleavage than a plumber does when he works on a sink" she said as they both laugh for a few moments then Ami resumes looking in the mirror and smiles as she says "I can't believe how beautiful i look i really don't want this day to end..." then does a quick twirl and giggles.

Makoto just smiles happily as she says "I can't wait until i meet my prince charming..." then blushes as she pictures herself in a stunning dress walking down the aisle but is suddenly snapped out of it by Ami who grabs her hand and says "Hey Mako-Chan thanks for being my maid of honor it really means a lot to me" Makoto just holds her hand and kisses her cheek making Ami blush as she replies "The honor is all mine Ami-Chan you're my best friend i love you girl!".

Ami just cried and hugged her "I love you too Mako-Chan..." she said as Mako looked at her and replied "Now lets get you married!" as Ami stepped back and wiped away her tears "Right!" she said as she took Makoto's arm and left the room with her meanwhile up at the altar Ryo waits with his best man Mamoru as the minister a white haired balding man walks up to them smiling and says "Feeling nervous son?" Ryo just shakes his head and replies "Nah Ami's the love of my life I've always wanted to marry her.." then blushes hard.

The minister smiles kindly as he says "Well said son!" and nods as he pulls out his sermon book from under his arm and watches as here comes the bride starts playing and Ami walks out arm and arm with Makoto who leads her up to the altar she gives Makoto a quick kiss on the cheek then walks over and holds hands with Ryo as the Minister clears his throat and says "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union of Ryo Urawa and Ami Mizuno should anyone have any reason why these two should not be wed may they speak now or forever hold there peace...".

After a few minutes the minister said "Very good i presume you have the rings?" Mamoru coughed and replied "Right here father!" then walked up to Ryo and gave him both rings, Ryo took the rings and gave Mamoru a quick pat on the shoulder before turning back to Ami as the minster continued "Ryo do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health for richer or poorer til death do you part?".

Ryo smiles as he says "No i don't..." making everyone gasp as he continues "I take her for more than that i take her as my best friend, my lover, my soul mate and most importantly my amazingly beautiful wife!" then slips the ring on her finger as everyone reacts with awe, Ami smiles lovingly as the Minister says "And do you Ami take this man as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and health for richer or poorer til death do you part?".

Ami smiles with tears of joy rolling down her cheeks as she says "I do forever and ever!" as she slips the ring on his finger as she mouths "I love you!" as the minister smiles and says "Then by the power invested in me by the holy church i hereby pronounce you man and wife Ryo you may kiss your bride!".

Ryo puts his hands on Ami's cheeks as he kisses her passionately then says "I love you so much Ami!" then picks her up as everyone claps and cheers, he carries her outside but puts her back down in front of a black Limousine parked in front of the church as the crowd gathers outside she says to the girls "Are you ready?" then turns around and tosses her bouquet then turns to watch as Rei, Usagi, Makoto and Minako all fight over the bouquet but it takes a bounce and Naru who just walked out of the church caught it making the others glare as she blushes crimson.

Ryo chuckles softly as she says "I guess her and Umino are next!" making Ami laugh and reply "I guess so huh?" Naru having overheard that blushed even harder as Ryo opened the Limo door and helped Ami into it then he got in it and it sped away as Ryo opened up the mini fridge and pulled out some ginger ale and poured some glasses and handed one to Ami who takes it happily and clinks her glass with his then says "To us!" and they both take a drink.

Half an hour later they pull up to a very posh hotel called The Lovers Palace it has two massive swan fountains in front and as Ami steps out she smiles happily "This place is soo beautiful!" she said looking at the fountains for a few minutes before walking into the hotel with him.

They get there room key and then head to there room as they enter they see a beautiful kitchen area along with a massive living room and as the enter the bedroom they see a heart shaped bed and a Jacuzzi in the bathroom.

Ryo walks up to her as she examines the bed and holds her from behind as he kisses her "I love you so much!" Ryo said as he started to unzip her dress making her moan softly as she replies "I love you too baby!" as her dress hits the floor revealing she was naked underneath it.

Ryo gasps slightly as he says "You were naked underneath that the whole time!?" Ami just turns to him and winks seductively "Oh yeah baby!" then jumps on him knocking them back onto the bed and she starts kissing him passionately as she rips his clothes off moaning loudly.

Ryo flips them so hes on top and kisses her passionately as he slides his hard cock into her pussy making her scream as her cherry gets popped, Ryo looks at her concerned as he says "Are you alright Ami?" she just smiles lovingly up at him "I'll be fine baby" she said with a moan as she kissed his neck.

Ryo started thrusting slowly at first but then went faster and harder making Ami scream in pleasure as she wrapped her arms and legs around him "fuck me harder Ryo it's so good!" she screamed as he moaned loudly and started thrusting as hard as he could.

Ami screamed even louder as she said "Fuck baby any deeper and you'll be in my womb!" Ryo just smiled at her as he kept pounding her "That was my intention baby.." he said as he let out a loud moan as he quickly added "I'm gonna cuuuum baby!" as he kept thrusting hard.

Ami smiled up at him while moaning "Go ahead baby cum for me!" then started kissing his neck as he continued thrusting hard "Here it comes!" Ryo said as he gave one final hard thrust as he came hard inside her then collapsed on her.

Ami continues to hold him and smiles happily as she kisses him "I love you so much Ryo" she said looking into his eyes, Ryo kissed her as he replied "I love you too my Queen" then kissed her cheek, neck and shoulder Ami just moans as she looks at him while playing with his hair.

Chapter 9 End.


	10. Chapter 10 A Look Into The Future

Chapter 10: A Look Into The Future!

Six years have passed since Ami and Ryo got married they have 4 year old Twins Ryo Jr. and Anzu, Anzu looks like Ami wearing a miniature version of her blue dress and Ryo Jr. looks more like his dad but with blue hair wearing brown overalls. Ami walks in the room she's wearing her blue dress and her glasses when the kids see her they run up and hug her "Mommy!" they both said smiling happily.

Ami returns the hug as she kisses them both and says "Were you good for Daddy while I was gone?" the kids look up at her as Anzu says "Of course we were Mommy!" then giggles when Ami picks her up as Ryo Jr. holds Ami's leg. Ryo walks into the room and upon seeing Ami he smiles as he walks over to her and kisses her.

Ryo looks into her eyes "So how was your day with the girls sweetie?" he asked kindly, Ami returns the smile as she replies "Fantastic but it's good to be home" then kisses Anzu on the cheek while rubbing Ryo Jr's head making them both giggle as Ami says "I'd better get studying I've got a final exam in a few days and If I pass it I'll be a Doctor!" then smiles broadly.

Anzu smiles up at Ami as she says "Want help studying Mommy?" Ami shakes her head as she replies "I'll be okay but thank you sweetie I love you" then kisses her and rubs noses with her "I love you too Mommy" Anzu replied hugging Ami tightly and resting her head on Ami's shoulder.

Ami looks down at Ryo Jr. and says "I can't move with you holding my leg sweetie" then giggles as Ryo Jr. looks up at her and says "I'm sorry Mommy" then lets go only for Ami to bend over and pick him up with her other arm "It's okay sweetie" then kisses him as she carries them both to her room.

Ami puts them gently on her bed as she walks over to her desk then pulls out her books and starts studying with a sigh "I'll be glad when this test is over" she thought as she poured over her notes and after a few minutes Anzu climbed onto her lap and sat there as she watched Ami study "This stuff looks hard Mommy" she said looking at the notes.

Ami giggled softly as she kissed Anzu on the head and replied "Oh it's very hard sweetie but I need to learn it if i'm to pass the test in two days" then wraps her arms around Anzu as she hugs her softly just as Ryo Jr. walks up and puts his arms on Ami's leg while looking up at her.

Ami puts her hand on Ryo Jr's head and says "I'll tell you what why don't I finish this later and we go watch a movie together!" making both of them throw there hands up and say "YAY!", Ami giggles as she picks them both up again and walks to the living room where she sees Ryo watching TV.

Ryo looks over at them and smiles "They wouldn't let you study huh?" he said laughing as Ami sat next to him on the couch and giggled as she replied "Yeah but its alright I think I'll be okay" then smiles as the kids cuddle into her but Anzu changes her mind as she moves over and sits on Ryo's lap "Daddy needs loving too!" she said with a giggle as she hugs him.

Ryo returns the hug as he says "Thank you sweetie I love you too" then bends over and gives her a kiss as Ryo Jr. sits on Ami's lap "So what movie do you guys want to watch tonight?" Ami asked wrapping her arms around Ryo Jr. as he lays his back on her chest sucking his thumb.

Anzu turns to look at Ami and says "Mommy can we watch the Sailor V Anime?" Ami nods and replies "Sure sweetie go put it in!" Anzu excitedly jumps off Ryo's lap then grabs the DVD and puts it in then jumps back on her dads lap and rests her back on his chest as the show starts.

A few days later Ami rushes out the door towards her car and gets in then drives towards the hospital once there she jumps out of her car and runs into the hospital towards the classroom then takes her seat huffing and puffing as the professor a balding white haired man with blue eyes and a mustache in a white doctors coat walks in he clears his throat as he says "Welcome class as you know today is the final exams!, In just a moment I will hand out your tests this final test will determine if you pass or fail you need at least a 70% score to pass anything lower will be a fail!" then hands out the exams.

Ami takes hers and looks at it as she thinks "Looks standard..." the professor reaches the front of the class and says "Best of luck to all of you! you may begin!" then sits at his desk as a frantic scratching of pens can be heard in the room.

An hour later Ami finishes her exam and hands it in the professor smiles at Ami as he says "Thank you Miss Mizuno the results will be posted tomorrow morning have a great day" Ami bows at the professor and replies "Thanks Professor Saotome!" then walks out of the classroom and sighs as she thinks "That was a hard exam but I enjoyed It!" then walks out to her car and drives home.

As she walks in she's greeted by the twins and Ryo "So how did it go sweetheart?" Ryo asked kissing her, Ami smiles happily as she replies "I'll find out tomorrow" then bends over as she hugs and kisses the twins "Knowing you guys we're cheering me on from here got me through that exam!" she said happily.

Both twins wrap their arms around Ami's neck and say "We'll always cheer you on Mommy!" then they both kiss Ami's cheeks making Ami smile happily as she picks them both up and kisses them both "I am a little nervous about tomorrow though..." Ami said looking at Ryo who replies "Don't be your the smartest woman on the planet if anyone can ace that test its you my love.." then kisses her making Ami moan softly as she says "Thank you sweetie!".

The next day Ami shows up at the hospital and checks the scores then cheers when she sees her score is number one in the class "I DID IT!" she shouted with glee making people stare at her as they pass but she didn't care and kept cheering because she knew she's now a full fledged doctor.

Her excitement building Ami jumped in her car and drove home practically running through the door and into Ryo's arms as she says "I DID IT SWEETIE I PASSED!" Ryo picks her up and spins her around as he replies "I knew you could do it! I just knew it!" then kisses her hard as the twins coming running in the room.

Ami pulls them both into a hug as Ryo Jr. says "Congratulations Mommy!" as Ami kisses him a few times then turns to Anzu who also says "Congratulations Mommy!" as Ami litters her face with kisses too "I love you guys so much!" she said holding them close.

A month later Ami receives her doctorate to a loud applause from her friends and family in the audience, both Anzu and Ryo Jr. wave frantically at Ami who waves back with a smile as the master of ceremonies clears his throat and says "Congratulations to all our new doctors! take pride in the fact your passed your schooling with honors!" then walks off to applause.

As everyone leaves Ami walks up to everyone and is immediately hugged by Usagi and the others then by the twins and finally Ryo who kisses her "Congratulations my love.." Ami moans softly as he replies "Thank you handsome!" then kisses him back.

Chapter 10 End.

Note: this is the end folks and to answer any questions Ami went on to become the greatest doctor in Japan :)


End file.
